particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Silliers Channel
The Chenal de Silliers (Silliers Channel) is a body of water that separates the Isle of la Tondelle from the mainland of Kanjor and houses the régions of Silliers and La Tondelle. The Channel often sees rough weather in the autumn and winter, but despite that, carries a large amount of commercial shipping between the major port cities of Atyr, Afar, and Deims on the Isle of la Tondelle and Narseille, and Pesançon on the mainland. Several large passenger ferries make regular crossings between the two landmasses every day. Geography and Climate The Silliers Channel is a large body of water lying between the mainland of Kanjor and the Isle of la Tondelle. The two nearest points, the Northern Peninsula of La Tondelle to the second "finger" of Numineux directly to its north, is nearly 350 kilometers. This large gap has caused considerable effects on the history, weather and geography of Terra. Ocean Currents & Weather The Silliers Channel separates the Sea of Lost Souls of the South Ocean from the Odufart Sea of the Anantonese Ocean and because of the bottleneck created the Channel experiences extremely strong and cold westward flowing currents. The cold water, from the Odufart Sea, forces its way westward through the Channel bringing with it mild storms (often called Orientaux from their direction) and cooler temperatures; however, the latitude (between 30° and 45° South) of both the mainland and the Isle of la Tondelle offsets many of the very obverse effects of the cold water giving the Isle (especially Silliers) its pleasant summertime climate. On the eastern side of the island, however, the cold western current of the Channel mixes with the warm east-northeastern current of the Aldunt Stream from the Sea of Lost Souls. This mix of warm, cold water and air currents is what brings the sporadic but infamously violent autumn, winter and spring storms to the western coast of La Tondelle. It is the impact of these violent storms on early mariners that gave the Sea of Lost Souls its name. Climate & Channel Effect The mix of latitude and cool ocean currents bring a relatively mild and wet climate to the Channel and thus to both Isle and mainland Kanjor itself. Most of Kanjor, except the région of Martois, is impact by the Channel and maintains a Marine West Coast climate with average winter highs of between 2–4 °C and average summer highs between 20.2–24.7 °C. These currents also bring with them storms spoken of above, but they also tend to maintain a steady number of cloudy or overcast days which average just short of half a year at 150 days. With the storms and the overcast days, the Channel and the areas of Kanjor around it tend to receive an average of 130 cm (50.9 inches) of rain per year giving it a lush green color; however, most of this rain falls in the form of drizzle or haze as the heavy storms are encountered in the winter and spring. .]] History - part of Kanjorien economy of millenia (fishing and trade) - ports and fishing villages grew up around it - early settlers and explorers to Isle of la Tondelle - scene of many battles between the Bendirien Kingdom of modern Alduria and Zanyali Kingdom escapees to the Isle of la Tondelle - used by Tondellois merchants and raiders for centuries Economy The Silliers Channel holds some of the richest fishing banks in Terra. The separate currents and tides maintains an effective upwelling system that attracts and holds thousands of tons of fish to the Channel which have been harvest by people for several thousand years. With the maintenance of its excuslive economic zone in and around the Channel, the Kanjorien commerical fishing industry harvests roughly 2.1 million tonnes of fish per year which are exported throughout Terra, although a large percentage graces the tables of Kanjoriens of the Isle. The Channel also holds a small oilfields that have been tapped by some fifteen oil platforms off the Mainland. The oil platforms, as well as the oil industry, is owned and operated by the Fortmix Energy Corporation headquartered in Deims, La Tondelle and bring in roughly 100,000,000 KRP per annum. Fortmix Energy also maintains three windmill farms in the Channel which provide nearly 200 MWs of power for Kanjor. A recent study has shown that these farms do not adversely effect the natural wildlife of the Channel and plans are underway to expand offshore windmill operations. Environmental Concerns - offshore drilling - pollution from cities and factories - pollution from shipping; toxic cargoes - overfishing - whaling Category:Kanjor